


地下室

by weirdfire



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfire/pseuds/weirdfire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	地下室

*监禁play 有小车 介意慎看  
*这个世界观里没有k

真正的宝石就算被放在泥塘里也会发出耀眼的光，就像与这阴暗潮湿的地下室格格不入的她的姐姐。Elsa跪坐在草垫上，沉重的铁链坠在她的脖子和身后的双手上，却不使她看上去像个囚犯而是更像一个替世人受难的女神。  
而我却想把这属于世人的宝石霸占起来，归为己有，我真是这世界上最自私最恶毒的妹妹。

Elsa，Elsa。我该怎么办。

如果可以，Anna希望能把Elsa放在一个舒服宽敞的房间里，地上铺满花瓣，桌上是散发诱人甜香的巧克力和红茶，床软得让人一旦陷进去就不舍得爬出来，然后由她献上最虔诚的赞美，最体贴周到的服侍。可是即使这样，短暂的停留后，美丽的蝴蝶也会毫不犹豫的飞走。

“这样你就跑不了了吧，我亲爱的姐姐。”  
Anna的指尖和声音一样颤抖，小心翼翼的抚摸着Elsa的脸颊。她生怕Elsa突然对她破口大骂，即使只是一个充满怒气的眼神也能瞬间在她的心上划一个大口子。她又好希望Elsa能对她破口大骂，凶狠的命令她把自己放了否则就如何如何，然后她就可以顺理成章的悔过道歉，请求姐姐原谅她一时冲动做的傻事。  
但是Elsa没有。  
两个人的皮肤接触的一瞬间，Elsa身体往回缩了一点，又马上停住。之后就只是沉默，目光停留在她面前的地上，蔚蓝的眼睛里仿佛装了一片悲伤的海。

求求你了，说点什么，骂骂我也好，逃走也好。

Anna知道这些手铐铁链对于会魔法的Elsa来说就像一堆脆弱的纸片一样，她的姐姐一挥手就能挡住几米高的海浪，会被一间狭小破旧的地下室困住？她不明白，为什么她的蝴蝶待在泡泡做的牢笼里不飞走，而是陪她演过家家一样的虚假囚禁。

最近Elsa来看望Anna的次数越来越少，她的谈论也只是一些再日常不过的寒暄。  
“北地很忙，我该走了。”  
北地到底多忙？在忙什么？Elsa从来不说。  
Anna最终还是后悔了就这样没有任何异议的同意姐姐住在北地，她的意愿和希冀都是好的，她希望Elsa想在哪就在哪飞翔。只是现实终究和想象不一样，慢性的分离像每天剐一片她的肉，不会很疼，更不会马上死去，但她没有一刻是完好的。  
不需要处理国务的时候，Anna就偷偷备了马远远跟着Elsa遛进森林，哪怕只是看看她，心里的空虚都稍微舒缓了一点。她发现Elsa也没那么忙，有时帮帮居民，有时参加大家的聚会，有时和一些年轻女性学习当地特色的手工，有时只是一个人静静的坐着。

为什么Elsa宁可自己坐着也不愿意去找我呢。

这天Anna又偷偷跟着Elsa遛进森林，还隔着一段距离就听见远处人声嘈杂，接着是一阵嬉笑起哄的声音。Anna心里一沉，一种不祥的预感自动涌现出来，她从树丛里慢慢逼近一看，几乎僵在原地。一位高大英俊的北地男性正单膝下跪，向Elsa求婚。不知道Elsa是害羞还是不知所措，她只是微笑着没有做出回应，周围的人群却已经沸腾起来要把他们拥到一起。  
“Elsa！你不能——”  
行动总是比思考快的Anna忘了自己是在偷看，大喊了出来，几十双眼睛一齐向她投射出利箭一样的目光。  
“Anna？”  
被Elsa的声音惊醒，Anna才反应过来她已经暴露，而且她是在打扰别人的求婚仪式。她一下慌了骑上马就跑，但她也不知道她为什么要跑，委屈、不甘、愤怒、痛苦，复杂混合的情绪化作泪水飘落在风中，模糊了她的视野。或许Elsa在北地的生活真的很充实快乐，这里形形色色的人都很尊敬爱戴她，其中肯定也不乏追求者，足以让Elsa挑选出一个还算不错的，然后她的生活就会更加远离自己，直到漫漫淡出自己的视野。  
“Anna你怎么来这了？快停下这么快很危险！”  
普通的马哪里比得上水灵的速度，Elsa唤来Nokk，马上就要追上Anna了。  
Anna不想让姐姐看到她一脸莫名其妙的泪痕，她疯狂的抽打马鞭，马发出受惊的嘶鸣，没跑多远就被层叠缠绕的树根绊住了马蹄。  
“Anna！”  
马重重的倒在路边，Anna也摔到地上，她第一反应不是觉得疼，不是检查自己哪里受了伤，而是紧紧捂住了自己哭得乱七八糟的脸。  
“天啊……你哪里受伤了吗？我马上带你回去找医生！”  
Elsa顾不得疑问为什么Anna不说话只是捂着脸，抱着她骑上Nokk就用最快的速度向阿伦戴尔跑去。  
之后北地居民没有再见到Elsa。

“为什么今天你也不说话呢？Elsa……你是在，恨我吗？”  
Anna站在Elsa面前，居高临下的看着她，可眼神却不像一个审问者，倒像是受审者。  
“不要这么说Anna，我永远不会恨你，我倒是觉得对不起你，因为那天让你受了伤。”  
她当然不会恨她的妹妹，但是她也不知道该用什么样的表情在这种场合下面对她，只能低垂着眼，视线游移着。  
Anna半跪下来，用一秒钟时间把她仅剩的阳光和微笑拿出来。  
“是我自己的错，我不应该偷偷跟着你，但是这些都没有关系了，你会留下来照顾我，对吗？”  
她的语气柔和又小心翼翼，好像是在请求一件非常过分的事情。  
“对不起Anna，我不能……”

那天Elsa把从马上摔下来的Anna抱回卧室，医生检查后告诉她并没有摔到骨头只是一些外伤才让她放心下来。Anna安静的闭着眼躺在床上一言不发，像是一个乖巧懂事的孩子。在Elsa心里，Anna还是一个孩子，是她应该照顾宠爱的妹妹。但她的身体已经不再是一个孩子了。Elsa坐在床边，目光不自觉的像扫描一样一遍遍的看着Anna，看她柔嫩娇艳的唇瓣，她随着呼吸起伏的隆起优美曲线的胸部，她突出精致的锁骨……她早就发现，她已经不能像一个正常的姐姐一样看自己的妹妹了。她逐渐觉得心烦意乱，不安和愧疚让她想拔腿就跑。  
“Elsa，可以陪我睡一会吗？”  
她噌的站起来，却被Anna拉住了手。妹妹这样合理的请求她当然无法拒绝，更何况是刚受了伤的妹妹。  
一向吵闹的Anna没有问她任何事，只是如字面意义一样把她拉上床抱着她睡觉。这可谓是一种酷刑。Elsa甚至能听到Anna规律的呼吸声，专属于妹妹的熟悉气味充盈在她的鼻腔里。Anna把头靠在Elsa肩上，手臂揽着她的腰，亲密的接触仿佛使空气都升温了，Elsa不敢动，不仅是怕打扰想睡觉的妹妹，更怕两个人皮肤摩擦时产生的可怕愉悦感，它会像闪电一样钻入Elsa的大脑，刺破她的道德心。

北地更像是一个借口，有了这个借口，Elsa可以合理的对Anna和她可耻的欲望避而不见，而且北地的人民都很欢迎她，热闹的社交多少能分散她的注意力。不知道从什么时候开始，Elsa发现和妹妹在一起时总是想多触碰她一些。外出游玩时，想拉着她的手，揽着她的胳膊。指导她政务时，想从后面抱住她的腰。在一张床上睡觉时，想钻进她的怀里亲吻她的唇。欲望总是疯狂膨胀且不受控制的，当Elsa发现她对妹妹的感情已经失控时，她害怕了，除了逃跑她想不出别的方法，继续待在Anna身边她一定会做出某些不可挽回的行为，或者把自己活活逼疯。

我怎么能对来自妹妹的接触产生快感，我真是一个无可救药的变态姐姐。

“如果没有别的事，我就先走了，如果你有需要可以随时叫我回来。”  
第三天，Elsa觉得Anna自己行动已无大碍，就向她道别。  
“等一下Elsa，我想……带你去看一个东西，闭上眼好吗？”  
Elsa正好奇那是什么东西，但也没有多问，对妹妹的信任使她听话的闭上眼，把手递给Anna。  
感觉中她们走了一段下坡路，周围的空气都变得阴冷起来。  
“你要带我去哪？”  
“马上就到了。”  
然而等待Elsa的是冰凉的金属触感和铁门轰然落下的声音，她惊慌的睁开眼，只看见Anna抽泣着跑远的背影。  
“Anna！”  
她不明白。  
但是能被迫留在妹妹身边也不错，更重要的是，她的直觉告诉她，如果这时候逃跑，Anna一定会非常伤心。

“你还是要走，是吗？”  
Anna鼻音很重，明显刚刚哭过，平时秀气好看的眉毛皱在一起，无可奈何的苦笑着。  
“然后你就会去和那个北地人结婚，一起生活？”  
“怎么会呢Anna，我并没有答应他，而且我绝对不会离开——”  
“不用安慰我了Elsa，那天即使我刚受了伤，你也想逃跑。”  
Elsa一时不知道该怎么为自己辩解了，Anna说的是事实。她多想说自己也不愿意走，一分一秒也不想与Anna分离，但是接下来呢？说自己不得不离开否则就会忍不住对Anna做出超过姐妹关系的举动？  
“我知道我关不了你几天，很快就会有人发现你不见了，等他们找到你，女王囚禁了亲生姐姐的丑闻就会传开……”  
她眼神中的光暗淡了。比起眼睁睁的看着自己的心爱之物被夺走，她想自私一次。

对不起……对不起……Elsa……我对你做了这么过分的事。

Anna又抚上Elsa的脸颊，这一次，Elsa没有闪躲。她的手向下滑托起Elsa的下巴，令她看向自己。  
“我没法离开你，没法想象你和别人在一起的样子，你一定不能理解吧。”  
她修长纤细的手指在Elsa裸露的肩膀上流连，仿佛在来回抚摸一件光洁的瓷器。Elsa被这似有若无的触摸激得一阵颤栗，她一直逃避、不想面对的快感现在被生硬直白的扔在她面前。  
Anna朝Elsa耳边凑了过来，双臂拥上她的肩膀。她脸上的笑容完全消失了，但又不是难过或者愤怒的表情，她很平静。  
“你真愚蠢。”  
Elsa心跳都顿了一下，她的妹妹从来没有这样说过自己。  
“那些人都配不上你，没有一个配得上。”  
轻柔却令人不寒而栗的句子传到Elsa耳边，她甚至能感觉到温热的气流使她耳廓上的小绒毛都竖起来了。  
“这简直是暴殄天物，他们不可能明白你有多完美。”  
“我——啊……”  
Anna自言自语一般轻声念着，然后突然低头，一口咬在Elsa突出于雪白皮肤的锁骨上。不知是因为疼痛还是别的感觉，Elsa小声的叫了出来。妹妹的唇和牙吸吮啃咬着她的锁骨和上面的皮肤，这隐约让Elsa觉得不对劲，这似乎不是应该在出于愤怒的审问或惩罚中出现的行为，但是当湿热的舌头舔上她的皮肤时，大脑对奇妙触感的渴求自动把这种思考停止了。Anna猛的向前一扑，骑在Elsa大腿上，把她按到她身后的墙上，像一头野兽享用它的猎物一样，啃咬和舔吮就接连落在她的锁骨和脖子上。  
“Anna……别这样……”  
Elsa还是被咬得有一点痛，她下意识想伸手推开Anna，铁链碰撞发出的清脆响声才让她想起她的双手正在背后被束缚着。但她随后不仅没有移开身体，反而扬起脖子让Anna更有空间移动，连脖颈侧面一条精致纤细的筋都凸显了出来。意识清醒的猎物不仅没有挣扎，反而露出自己最鲜嫩美味的部位，更让她身上的捕食者失去了理智。

Anna鼻息沉重急促，动作也有些粗暴，像要把Elsa吞吃下肚一样，仿佛这样就能让她把一直以来被姐姐避而不见的怨气发泄出来。等她抬起头，之前洁白无瑕的肩膀上已经留下了大大小小的浅红牙印和吸吮造成的血点，像一片雪地里落下了几朵玫瑰花瓣。她的神情倒缓和起来了，像在欣赏一幅刚完成的绝美的艺术画作。  
“你真美。”  
Anna痴迷的看着，伸过去抚摸自己杰作的手摸着摸着不由自主的向下移动，很快就要到达她隆起的小山峰。  
“Anna！” Elsa着急的喊出了声打断了Anna的动作，“如果这样‘惩罚’我能让你好受一点……我没有意见。”  
她把“惩罚”说得很重，好像在刻意解释什么，她知道如果不这么说，她们的行为完全无法解释。  
“惩罚？我可没在惩罚你，Elsa。你又做错了什么呢？”  
令Elsa不能理解的是，Anna竟然轻轻的笑了起来，这笑显然和她平时开朗的微笑不一样，连她的眼里也透着戏谑的笑意。  
“我是在，玷污你。”

她的手覆上了Elsa的胸，隔着单薄的布料肆意的揉捏着，眼神直勾勾的盯着Elsa不敢直视她的冰蓝色双眼。  
“Elsa，看着我。”Anna捏着Elsa的下巴使她不得不与她对视，“别替我找借口了，你知道我是什么意思，哪个正常的妹妹会对姐姐做这样的事？我无法忍受别人拥有你，我爱你，我的姐姐。”  
Elsa惊得瞳孔一震。Anna可能和自己抱有一样的感情，但这种欣慰马上消失了，她不能承认，否则她们的关系就再也回不去了，她不能让妹妹和她一起被世人指指点点。  
没给Elsa思索怎么回答的时间，Anna已经吻了上来，她的舌轻易的就撬开了Elsa的唇，侵入了她的口腔，而Elsa的舌就像它的主人一样，只是退避闪躲着，又一次次被Anna追过去搅动纠缠。一边被激烈的吻着，对胸部的揉捏也没有停歇，这是和她日思夜想的妹妹的亲密接触，Elsa被刺激得后背一阵一阵颤抖，忍耐躲避了很久的这个人，正在对她做她只敢在梦里幻想的事，但她不能沉迷太久，她的理智和内心深处最炽热的渴望快把她撕裂，她怕只要再多一秒她就连拒绝的话都说不出来了。

“我们……哈啊……我们不能这样！”  
Elsa用了些力摆脱了Anna，拼命向后躲。  
“我们是姐妹……！”  
“我知道，”Anna也轻喘着，脸颊微红，她舔了一下泛着水光的嘴角，“我把你锁起来对你做这样恶毒的事就没有打算征求你的同意。在有人发现你之前，没人能打扰我们，你只属于我。”  
“可是——嗯啊……”  
她想说可是以后怎么办，她们不可能以姐妹的身份在一起，只是对妹妹产生超越亲情的幻想就让她羞愧得恨不得自尽，但是到嘴边的话却全变成断断续续的音节了，因为Anna的手又开始作乱。她的右手掀开Elsa丝质长裙的裙摆，顺着她光滑纤细的腰际抚摸着，左手就溜了进去一下捉住已经变得坚硬挺立的乳尖，三个指头像把玩一件小玩具一样把它轻轻揪起来捻摁。  
“你的身体可和你说的话不一样，我的姐姐。”

Elsa扭动着身子想从Anna手中逃离，但是没有效果，Anna追得紧紧的，只听得见身后的铁链随着她挣扎的动作发出叮铃叮铃的响声。她觉得头脑一阵阵发晕，无法忽视的快感让她的身体不断升温，可在妹妹眼前动情的羞耻感又像给她当头泼了一盆冷水，如果不能拒绝Anna她该怎么跟身边的人解释，又该如何给在天堂的父母一个交代？太多复杂又不可能一下子想清楚的问题堆在她的脑子里，她立刻想到了挣脱锁链逃走，但她的身体不允许她逃开，她的每一寸肌肤都渴望着来自妹妹的更多爱抚，每一根神经都贪得无厌的向她的主人哀求再多享受一会。  
“别…别叫我姐姐……”  
她默许Anna的举动，但一听到姐姐这两个字她还是被罪恶感淹没了。  
听到Elsa这么说，Anna愣了一下，脸色变得更难看了，她知道她的行为非常过分一定会被Elsa厌恶，但当她真听到Elsa说出这样的话，她又觉得心痛到难以呼吸。然而Elsa越是表现得抵抗拒绝，Anna就越急迫的想证明至少她的身体没在排斥她，就算心意不能相通她们的身体也联结着，就算只有这一刻，她拥有Elsa。  
“姐姐。”  
Anna凑到Elsa耳边，头轻轻的靠着她的头。  
“姐姐。”  
她的左手继续揉搓着Elsa胸前像小石子一样硬挺的乳尖，右手来到Elsa两腿中间，往她的内裤中心一摸，满意的感受到一片潮湿。  
“姐姐。”  
她的手指隔着内裤，沿着分泌出蜜汁的热度中央的边缘画着圆圈，轻浅的刺探。  
Anna一遍遍的轻声细语，每用一下力就叫一遍姐姐，就像一个故意和家长作对的叛逆期孩童，Elsa不让她这么喊，她偏要这么喊，她就是要表现出来她多么喜欢她的姐姐，而且她要趁现在喊个够，毕竟以后可能不会有这种机会了。

“不要……哈啊……求求你停下来Anna……”  
Elsa别过头，拒绝的话语里却不断掺进甜美的呻吟，Anna一遍遍喊她姐姐的声音仿佛是令她痛苦的魔咒，灼烧的感觉从耳朵蔓延到整张脸，不用照镜子她都知道她的脸现在一定红透了。Elsa不敢看眼前的画面，下身Anna轻柔的动作给她带来更多渴望却无法得到满足，她感到自己的大腿根都有些发颤了。  
“你不如承认，你的身体好像不同意我停下来，Elsa……哦不，我的姐姐。”  
Anna像恶作剧的小孩子一样狡猾的一笑，手指从内裤侧面挤进去，被蜜液浸湿的肿胀花核摸起来滑腻不堪，她不规律的按压着，有一下没一下的快感让Elsa积聚的情欲无法释放，反而更加高涨起来，她的体温明显升高，白皙的皮肤下泛起一层粉红。  
“嗯……Anna……别——”  
这时Elsa的身体已经完全不听她的指挥了，只有嘴上还说着拒绝的话，本来左右躲闪的腰肢开始难耐的蠕动，试着靠自身的动作缓解下身的酥痒感。更让她感到羞耻的是，不知是因为身体的热度还是精神的失控，她附着冰雪魔法的紫红色裙子开始逐渐消散，好看的布料变得像一片斑驳的破布一样挂在她身上，露出里面白嫩无瑕的肌肤。Anna甚至不用把手伸进衣服，在外面就可以摸到从破洞中暴露出来的乳头。  
“哦！你看啊Elsa，它们探出头来欢迎我。”  
Anna得意的笑起来，像逗弄什么小动物一样用指尖在凸起的艳红小果实上划来划去。  
“不，别看……求你……”  
Elsa连声音也变得微弱得几不可闻，羞愧得头脑里嗡嗡作响，她垂着头，说不清是什么感情的泪水无声从她的脸颊滑落，魔法的消散终于完全出卖了她，宣告了她刚才的话全是心口不一的谎言。她确实在妹妹的身下动情了，身体失去控制的追寻欲望，她是一个会对妹妹起生理反应的坏姐姐，她终会拉着妹妹一起沉入一个无法逃脱的深渊。

“你其实也忍得很难受吧，”Anna只得意了几秒，看到姐姐哭了又有些慌了，她捧起Elsa的脸一点点吻去泪水的痕迹，“我马上就让你舒服。”Anna托着Elsa的身体扶她站起来，把她的上半身翻转过来摁在旁边的木桌上。Elsa已经不想再思考这些反正也想不出答案的问题，她的掩饰已经全部暴露，她决定也对自己的真心诚实一次。  
Anna多么想拥有Elsa一次，她想以后Elsa离开了她也能甘心一点，但刚才姐姐脸上挂着泪水的样子深深的刻在了她的脑海里。也许Elsa只是太宠溺她才一直没有逃走，也没有痛骂她，她却利用这种爱和信任对姐姐做出这么恶劣的事。她无法抑制巨大的独占欲囚禁起Elsa或许确实自私，但她绝对不是想伤害她。  
正在Elsa闭上眼准备好迎接接下来要发生的事时，她听到开锁的声音，然后是金属砸在地上的闷响，脖子和手腕上的沉重感都消失了。  
“对不起……我不请求你的原谅，Elsa，你走吧……”  
Anna平静的说着，仿佛刚才兴奋得意的人不是她一样。  
Elsa反应了一下才慢慢睁开双眼，她起身活动了一下有些酸痛的手腕，转身看到Anna朝着墙壁紧紧的抓着自己的手臂一脸愧疚，她不知道为什么觉得心里的沉重感也消失了大半。  
“我能去哪呢。”  
Elsa轻轻笑着，一挥手，她身上残存的布料就漂浮到空中，幻化成一条魔法制成的晶莹绳索，一端套在她的脖子上，另一端她亲手放在Anna手心里。  
“不是你困住我，而是我想被你困住。”  
“Elsa……”  
她还想说些什么，但是这样的话已经让她害羞到极限了。她直接又回到桌子前面躺下，Anna也被牵着走了过去，再迟钝的人面对这样直白的行为也会明白是什么意思，Anna难以置信的眨眨眼，像确认一样弯下腰轻轻吻了一下Elsa的唇。  
“我只是有很多事还没想到解决办法，我怕那会伤害到你，但是……我也爱你Anna，像你爱我一样。”  
Elsa宠溺的看着Anna，回应了她的确认，然后伸出双臂紧紧抱住她，她们的身心终于紧紧的贴在一起。  
“那你真的跑不了了，我的姐姐。”  
得到了回应的Anna终于重新露出笑脸，她迫不及待的在Elsa裸露的美丽躯体上留下更多自己的印记，还不忘含含糊糊的调笑她。  
“你就非要叫我姐姐嘛。”  
Elsa也笑起来，但很快她的声音就变得高昂起来，和木桌晃动的吱呀声混在一起，而地下室的灯一夜也没有熄灭。


End file.
